Consumers may shop for products they are interested at a variety of places, e.g., a supermarket, a department store, etc. For example, a consumer may go to a supermarket to look for a desired product. He may find and pick up the desired product at the supermarket, bring the product to a check-out lane, and pay for the product at a point of sale (POS) terminal at the supermarket to complete the purchase.
Service providers such as banks and merchants run loyalty or rewards programs to reward their customers for being loyal to their business, encourage more spending, or entice new customers. These rewards may be in the form of points, cash back, gift cards, miles, etc.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.